Delirio de Morfeo
by threepatches
Summary: Y John se pregunta por qué aquél hombre que hacía cinco segundos estaba intentando vender dos rosas blancas y un clavel rojo al lado de un ciprés ahora le agarra con fuerza la mano.


**Disclaimer.**

**Sherlock Holmes y los personajes en los que se basa la historia pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a su adaptación de la BBC. **

Los pensamientos de John aparecerán en _cursiva _y los recuerdos en _**negrita y **__**cursiva**_**.**

* * *

Se toma las pastillas (dos rojas, una blanca) antes de buscar un poco de lo que sea que haya en la nevera para comer.

_Quizá el problema es la fruta podrida_, piensa mientras dos tomates explotan al caer al suelo. Los mira intensamente_ duele_ hasta que logra apartar los _no no nodenuevoporfavor no_ de su mente y consigue continuar con su diagnóstico de problemas.

_¿Por qué la leche caduca tan pronto?_, se pregunta mientras abre el cajón de la carne mirando la botella que contiene el blanco líquido sin verla en realidad. Quizá también debería dejarla caer al suelo. Ya se lo pensaría.

Cierra el refrigerador mirando al suelo sin verlo en realidad y se da cuenta de que tiene una lupa _**no, venga **_encajada en la mano _**déjalo ya**_.

Suspira _**no**_. ¿Qué hacía eso_** no **_en su nevera?

No come nada.

* * *

_Voy a dar un paseo_ _**soy médico**_, dice a su casa vacía _**déjenme pasar**_ antes de salir por la puerta de atrás.

Quizás _**es amigo mío **_no debería haber dejado _**es mi amigo **_el piso.

Se adentra en el bosque con sus pastillas (dos rojas, una blanca) en el descosido bolsillo interior derecho de un abrigo _**por Dios **_que no _**no**_ es suyo y que naturalmente no _**Dios**_ lleva puesto.

_¿Cuánto hace que es invierno?_, se pregunta cuando pisa un charco de agua mientras mira fijamente cómo el reflejo de la suela y los cordones y el exterior de la vieja piel hidrofugada de su bota izquierda se fragmenta en pedazos, mojando aún más los bajos deshilachados de sus ahora anchos y desgastados y sucios pantalones.

Él sonríe.

_¿Cuándo ha dejado de llover?_, se pregunta _**hay cosas que quería decir**_ mientras mira **_sí _**cómo una gota **_dígalas ahora _**cae de su flequillo y siente el camino _**no **_que recorre poco a poco por el puente de su nariz _**lo siento **_antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia la izquierda, su oreja _**no puedo**_ formando un ángulo agudo de treinta y nueve grados con el hombro del mismo hemisferio de su cuerpo.

Se da la vuelta y vuelve a casa _**no puedo volver al piso **_cuando recuerda que ha dejado las luces encendidas _**no por el momento **_mientras se toma sus pastillas (dos rojas y una blanca).

Suspira. La próxima vez recordaría ponerse calcetines.

* * *

Observa el fuego crepitar en el hogar de la sucia chimenea _**estoy enfadado **_de su sala de estar. Él cree que está sucia aunque, por supuesto, no lo sabe. Mira los colores _**una vez me dijiste **_de las llamas -aunque si apartase la mirada _**que no eras un héroe **_ahora mismo _**en ocasiones no creía ni que fueras humano **_no sabría o no querría decir _**pero deja que te diga**_ si ese fuego es rojo _**que eras**_ o verde o amarillo o naranja o marrón _**el mejor hombre **_o azul _**el mejor humano**_, aunque sabría puntualizar _**ser humano**_ perfectamente _**que he conocido**_ que son dos pastillas blancas y una roja en lugar de dos pastillas rojas y una blanca y tendría razón _**y nadie me convencerá jamás**_ y estaría equivocado a la vez _**de que me mentiste**_.

Está golpeando la leña del fuego _**ya está**_ y siente como cada célula que compone su ser se funde con las calientes cenizas que vuelan en un cielo rojo_** estaba**_ _**muy solo **_sin estrellas ni luna ni sol _**y te debo mucho **_mientras se plantea seriamente cambiar de alfombra.

Suspira. Tendría que coser esos pantalones.

* * *

Mira fijamente las manchas de la mesa _**¿me harás ése favor? **_antes de permitirse naufragar en el líquido lechoso del vaso situado en su mano derecha.

Suspira. Se ha fundido la bombilla.

* * *

Se toma las pastillas (dos rojas, una blanca) antes de buscar un poco de lo que sea que haya en la nevera para comer.

Quizá el problema _**pero por favor **_es la nata líquida caducada_** hay una cosa más**_, piensa mientras abre el cajón de las verduras.

Una gota de agua _**una cosa más**_ impacta _**un**_ contra _**milagro**_ el suelo _**más **_con un ruido sordo, dejando un silencioso rastro que quiebra su _**por mí **_mejilla desde su ojo izquierdo.

_Definitivamente_ _**no estés muerto **__tengo que arreglar esas goteras_, se dice _**podrías hacerlo **_a sí mismo mientras cierra la nevera y de pronto se encuentra con un libro en la mano izquierda cuando deja de mirar el impecable _**por mí **_techo de su cocina.

Suspira. Definitivamente hoy tendría que salir a comprar.

* * *

Abre los ojos e intenta decidirse entre dos marcas de empanadillas con las manos en los bolsillos de sus anchos y deshilachados y desgastados y _**detenlo **_mojados _**para ésto **_y sucios pantalones _un latido _mientras _dos_ la _tres _punta _un _de _dos_ su _tres_ pie _un_ izquierdo _dos_ golpetea _tres_ al ritmo de la aguja _por favor _segundera _no llores_ de un reloj _no_ que no _no _puede escuchar -_un_ es _dos_ de _tres _pulsera _un_ y _dos _digital _tres_.

La cajera se da _un paso_ cuenta de que el billete_ dos_ de cincuenta _tres _con el que _un _está pagando las _dos _siete cajas de empanadillas, el kilogramo _tres_ de tomates, la carne picada _undostrés_ y los dos litros de leche es falso.

Suspira. Había olvidado coger los yogures.

* * *

Voy a dar un paseo_** oí que estabas en el extranjero esquivando balas**_, dice a su casa vacía antes de salir por _**una me dio**_ la puerta de atrás.

Deja las doce flores con cuidado _**ya no soy ése John Watson**_ frente a una tumba _**venga **_cualquiera y se pregunta por qué _**quién iba a querer **_aquél hombre que _**¿qué? **_hacía cinco segundos habría jurado _**eres la segunda persona **_que estaba intentando vender dos rosas blancas y un clavel rojo al lado del ciprés _**que me dice eso hoy **_situado en la esquina inferior izquierda del cementerio _**¿quién fue la primera? **_(¿qué_ un latido_ está _dos_ haciendo_ tres_ en _un _un _dos _cementerio_ tres_?) ahora le _undostrés _agarra con _undostrés_ fuerza la _undostrés _mano_._

_Vamos a casa,_ le dice con una _no _disculpa en su boca _no llores_ y sus manos _no llores _y sus piernas y sus _por favor _brazos y sus pies _**lo que dije **_y su torso y su abdomen _**iba en serio **_y su espalda y sus oscuros rizos y el universo de sus ojos _**muy en serio **_e incluso su vértebra del coxis la reflejan _**no tengo amigos **_como aquél charco de agua antes de romperse _**¿Afganistán o Iraq?**_.

Él sonríe _por favor_ mientras dos pastillas rojas y una blanca y una lágrima y su alma rebotan contra el suelo _**sólo tengo uno**_.

No _**no **_puede _**no puedo bajar **_suspirar_** así que tendremos que hacerlo así**_. Había _**¿qué ocurre?**_ olvidado _**Sherlock**_ cerrar _**no apartes la vista de mí **_el _**por favor **_gas _**¿dejar una nota cuándo?**_

_**Adiós, John.**_


End file.
